Mutual Feelings or not?
by WhenRainbowsCry
Summary: Kirino is beginning to fall for his best friend, but he doesn't want to confess or tell anyone about it, afraid to destroy his friendship and popularity. Will Shindou find Kirino's secret? And how will he react if he does?
1. Waking up

**Hello there! This is my first fic and I wrote it just for fun, so I'm sorry for any of the mistakes. Enjoy!**

 **Warning : I don't own Inazuma Eleven!**

A warm fragment of sunlight escaped the thin lilac curtains. And a beautiful pink haired teen was lying comfortably in his bed, opening his eyes gently. The first thought that rushed to his head was of his best friend, Shindou Takuto.

These days, the turquoise eyed defender felt his affection and attraction to his friend becoming dangerously stronger. And this was really annoying him – this feeling was starting to eat him up.

The boy shook away an image of Shindou smiling and stretched his arm to grab his phone.

*2 NEW MESSAGES*

Speaking of the devil, there was 2 new messages from Shindou. They've been sent an hour ago already.

 _\- Hey Kirino! I noticed you were kinda of ignoring me these days and it's a bit bothering me… Today is Saturday, do you want to hang out at my place at around one thirty? See ya!_

"Agh." Kirino quietly moaned. He noticed that the pink haired male was trying to avoid him as much as he could. Just because of these stupid feelings that kept on growing. He didn't want to break that strong bond between the two of them, so he thought avoiding was the best option. Plus, if Shindou rejected him, it would be so embarrassing and his popularity will become dust. But even so, ignoring the other male was a hard task for Kirino. So just hanging out with his secret crush for a bit shouldn't be _this_ bad. The pink haired boy began writing his reply and got out of bed as soon as he was done, to get ready and eat.

 _\- Hi Shindou! Sorry, I'm just a bit tired. Oh and I'll be there!_

After a long while of wondering what to wear, he decided to go with light-brown knee shorts, with a green v-neck top. And always having his long, smooth hair in pigtails. The pink haired boy then headed downstairs to go eat a little something. As he got into the kitchen, Kirino detected a small note resting on the main table.

 _\- Hi sweetie! I had to go to work earlier than usual today, and I'm coming late tonight too. Sorry! Have a great day,_

 _Mum xoxo_

"I hope I don't become as busy as my mum when I grow up…" The pink haired muttered to himself, a grimace painted on his face. Just as he was getting his breakfast ready, he took a quick glance at the clock.

"WHAT!?"

Kirino yelled at the clock and quickly rushed to put his coat and shoes on. It was already one twenty-five, and going at Shindou's place took at least a good fifteen minutes. After the boy snatched everything he needed, he ran out of his house with nothing in his stomach...

Sorry for such a short chapter... Thank you for reading!


	2. Count on me

**Hello! I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

 **Warning: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

 _I don't know why I feel this way. Indeed we were always very affectionate and close to each other, but nothing more than just mere best friends. But lately… No, from the day we met, he always made my heart tremble. His movements, his soft brown curls, his eyes, his lips… He might be ignorant and harsh at times, but I love him. I love him so much._

 _When I was younger, I didn't know what love felt like, but I knew he made me feel different from how I felt with other people._

 _Yet through all these years together I never told him. Or anyone else. It's embarrassing – falling in love with your best friend. I'm certain he doesn't even like me back. Well, in this kind of like anyway. And this frightens me. I'm so afraid of rejection. So even if it hurts, I'll swallow these feelings and forget them. It can't be this hard, can it?_

"S-sorry Shindou!"

The pink haired boy managed to say in between his heavy wheezes. His usual pale face was now as red as a pomegranate. His hands were pushing on his knees, his pretty azure eyes focused on the glossy, clean floor. Non-stop running for fifteen minutes is quite tiring – even if he experienced worse in soccer practice. Why did he even care about being a little late? It would only be a couple of minutes delayed, and Shindou is his best friend, he wouldn't mind!

"Wow Kirino are you okay?"

The brunet asked with a slight worried look while caressing gently his best friend's shoulder. The other male quivered a bit at the touch, but quickly ignored it and brought his face up to look at Shindou with an ashamed smile.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to be late so-"

Before the pink haired teen didn't have the time to finish his sentence when a loud but short sound coming from his stomach interrupted him. When Kirino thought his face couldn't be even more messed up, he could tell how wrong he was… The brunet simply laughed a little, covering his mouth with his hand. That made Kirino even more uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me you didn't eat before coming here? It doesn't matter, you can have a little snack!"

Shindou smiled and grabbed his friend's coat. The defender decided to take his shoes off, and glared at Shindou's back who was trying to hang his coat.

"Your parents won't mind?

\- They would but they're in Italy for a week so it's fine.

\- And the butlers?

\- I managed to force them to take a day off."

Kirino stopped arguing. Forced? Shindou forced his servants to take a day off? Perhaps he wanted to be alone with him… Wait no, Shindou wouldn't do that. Or maybe he would… In any case, being all alone cosily with the prodigy would make a great opportunity to reveal his feelings. However the pink haired teen brushed that idea off as soon as he thought of the idea.

They went in the living room and ate yummy biscuits accompanied with warm vanilla tea. Vanilla tea was strangely the only tea Shindou could make perfectly. He's not a fantastic cook, you see. _But making tea is so easy, how could he not be able to make any other types without burning himself or tearing the tea bags in two?_ Kirino thought with a sly smile.

About an hour of chatting had passed, and the brunet thought it was probably time to talk about things that has been going on recently.

"So Kirino… Why were you ignoring me? Even now I feel you're quite distant with me. Did I do something wrong?"

The pink haired teen gulped. He couldn't just confess now, after promising to himself never to for so many years. However his heart was screaming to tell him how he felt.

"U-uh, I, uh… Felt a bit sick…"

The pink haired male stuttered, looking at down at his empty tea cup. Shindou frowned.

"You're really, _really_ bad at lying y'know. Let's talk about it in my room, we'll be more comfortable."

And with that, he took the dirty dishes and directed himself to the kitchen. Kirino was thinking so hard of what to do now. What excuse could he use to get away with this? It's as if whatever he was going to say, the brunet could read through his mind. Well, with his amazing lying skills, anyone could read through him really.

When they entered the brunet's bedroom, Kirino belly-flopped on the king sized bed and let out a little grin. Shindou followed his steps and positioned himself right next to the pink haired teen.

"So what's bothering you?"

The brunet asked as he stared right at his friend shiny azure eyes. Kirino blushed a little, avoiding eye contact.

"Just forget about it…

\- Aw come on, we're best friends!"

 _Yeah, and that's exactly the problem._

Kirino regretted so much of coming to Shindou's house (more like mansion) now.

"Okay, fine… Then do you wanna sleepover here? To forget about it.

\- Oh uh okay sure."

The pink haired male responded almost immediately. _What are you doing!?_ He mentally face-palmed himself for that. Kirino would mostly always agree with Shindou, and saying 'no' to him wasn't that easy – ESPECIALLY when you have a crush on them.

"Well then…"

The brunet stood up from his fluffy bed, pointed at his chest with his thumb and smirked.

"Count on me to distract you then!"

 **Hey! Thank you so much for reading all the way to the end! And also thank you for all the very early support I received already~ It's making me so happy ^^**


	3. Escape!

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it =)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven!**

The once beautiful amber sky faded into an endless expanse of jet-black, swallowing the town completely. Sharp raindrops began falling, producing a satisfying sound when it hit the glass windows.

The pink hair male sighed quietly as he covered the immense windows with the pale blue laced curtains, then switching his gaze to the wooden grandfather clock. Time was ticking by slowly. Waaay too slowly.

 _It's only four o'clock…_

The pretty azure eyes boy could keep on hoping about disintegrating on the spot but he had truly nowhere to escape. To escape from his charming best friend. It was an intense battle with his heart to contain himself from slipping any kind of hints about his feelings for Shindou – who probably just thought his friend had a simple mood drop and needed comfort. However he had to admit the attention the prodigy was giving him was pleasant.

Shindou is known to be a severe and straight-forward person, but he does have that tender and sensitive side too. The mere feeling of having his friend beside him always made Kirino happy. But why did it bring great stress and fear too?

 _What if he sees me as a burden? Am-I too clingy? Or too emotional? Or not attractive enough? Or not interesting in his eyes?_

"How about that one?"

The brunet's abrupt question snapped the other boy back to reality. It took the pink hair teen couple of seconds to grasp what was going on – Shindou was all of a sudden so close to him, so close he could feel his breath brushing along his now rosy cheeks.

"Hey Kirino are you okay?

\- U-uh, aah!"

The pink hair boy stiffened as his friend placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, making their foreheads touch delicately. Kirino's face became incredibly flustered at the contact and felt his body temperature rise up in a wink. The pink hair male was shocked how agitated he was by only a small contact.

"You're pretty warm, do y-

\- I-I-I'M FINE!"

Kirino shouted while backing away violently from his friend. His face was surprisingly even redder than before and his panting was rapid. The brunet just stood there, blinking quickly in confusion of Kirino's fuss. There was an uncomfortable pause.

". . . So you are ill!"

 _How. Clueless. Can. This guy be. Honestly._

The pink hair male couldn't help himself but let out a chuckle, and brought his hand at the back of his head. He had to stay calm.

"S-sorry! I'll feel better while watching the film, don't worry!"

The brunet looked even more confused, but at least Kirino was smiling now.

"If you say so…"

:\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\:

The room was engulfed by blackness. Only the bright light of the TV pierced through the darkness. Covered by tons of blankets, the two boys sat comfortably on the sofa, sharing warmth. Plenty of snacks and bottles of sodas were scattered everywhere, and their eyes were focused on the screen.

/Fred, is that you? Hello?\

"Oh my god the killer is in her house!"

The pink hair male widened his eyes as he stared at the brunet. His grip on his half-filled cup of cola tightened. He usually didn't get so worked-up by horror movies – In fact they were one of his favourite types of movies! But this one was intense, full of jump scares.

"She's gonna get caught."

The brunet said in a shaky voice, digging his face in a blanket. The defender's cheeks turned slightly red at the adorable sight of his panicked best friend. You don't see a frightened Shindou everyday!

/AAAH!\

While Kirino was distracted, the woman in the movie let out a loud girly scream as she started getting chased by a tall guy with a rusty knife. The pink hair male wasn't expecting this, and he screamed in terror while throwing his cup at his friend as a reflex to defend himself. What he didn't know is that he threw the object at his friend... The brunet yelled as he got hit on the head with the cup - which made a funny sound when it did. The cola spilled everywhere on his hair and clothes.

"I'm s-so sorry!"

The pink hair immediately said as he realised what he did. He began rubbing softly the others head, feeling guiltier as he felt how wet and sticky his elegant brown hair was now.

"It's okay…"

The brunet paused the movie with the remote, and they remained silent for a short moment. Until the prodigy broke the silence by laughing while looking at Kirino with a smile. The pink hair boy blushed a deep red once again. It was so dark around them but he was certain Shindou could notice his face was literally glowing.

"That was kinda funny though.

\- N-Not at all! I got really scared ya know!"

The brunet just grinned as a response. Swiftly, he shifted his hand to one of the defender's pigtail.

"Looks like you got drenched too," The prodigy fiddled around with the other's hair. First, the pink hair male was surprised to see his hair was wet too – he was so concentrated on Shindou he didn't notice. Then, he noticed he didn't blush like mad by the brunet's touch – it felt nice and comforting the way his fingers caressed his silky hair.

"I guess we need to shower now.

\- Huh?

\- We'll be all gross and sticky if we don't – plus I can wash your back for you!"

 _Showering isn't a problem. Not at all. However when we're talking about washing_ _together_ _, is a whole different thing. We'll be naked and soggy and . . . NOOOO!_ Kirino was internally dying inside as many indecent images exploded in his head. _How am-I going to get out of this?!_

 **Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it~**


End file.
